


In her arms (I feel safe)

by cherylst0paz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylst0paz/pseuds/cherylst0paz
Summary: My first work on this site !!This is just a quick one shot/ character study for Choni showing a fleeting moment in their relationship
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	In her arms (I feel safe)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be gentle :D
> 
> I'm still learning to write fics

You can feel her lying beside you on the dark velvet sheets. Safe. Warm. Her soft, long hair tickling your nose, her fingers tracing patterns into your skin, stars, small hearts, both of your initials. T and C. 

It's late, but neither of you could fall asleep. So you've been trading lazy kisses in bed, with some faint music playing in the background. 

You feel safe with her. You haven't felt this safe in a long time. Her fingers stop right underneath your heart, feeling the steady beating and you want to tell her how much you love her. How safe she makes you feel. You inhale, but nothing comes out, you're too overwhelmed with feelings for the girl lying in front of you.

"Shh, it's alright." She murmurs as if she'd been reading your thoughts. "I know." She nuzzles closer, until your faces are merely inches apart. Her dark eyes find your blue ones. Her eyes are filled with emotions. Adoration, wonder, love.

"I love you, Cheryl Blossom." She whispers and closes the short distance to kiss your red painted lips. You smile contently. 

"I love you too, TT."

You close your eyes, feeling yourself drifting off to sleep, her arms wrapped safely around your body.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much !!


End file.
